My Babysitter's a Vampire One Shots
by Mbav.and.hungergames.lover
Summary: #1Sarah flashes back to the first night she meets Ethan Morgan. This is my first story EVER! Please R&R! #2 EPIC! : Dedicated to my wonderful fans.
1. My Ethan

**Ethan Morgan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV in any way. Disney Channel owns it**.

**MBAV ONE SHOT Sarah POV**

-flashback-

I will always remember the first time Ethan and I met. When he spilt his lunch all over my shirt. I can not believe how bad I over-reacted! Later that night, Erica had to go to a party, so I filled in her babysitting job at some household in my neighborhood. I walked into the Morgan household.

There was a little girl that looked to be about seven or eight. Her name was Jane. "Ethan come down here and meet your new babysitter!" Mrs. Morgan hollered. A 15-year-old boy came down stairs. I looked up at him and he met my gaze. His face turned bright red. He ran back to his room. There was a lot of noise coming down there. I wonder what he is doing… "Hey, Sarah… is that your name? Can we go play dress-up in my room?" Jane asked.

I trailed her upstairs into her bedroom. Her bedroom was pretty much all pink. Jane dressed up in several outfits and modeled them for me. About twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. It was Ethan. He was in a completely different wardrobe. _Wow, classic… he totally has a crush on me._ I thought. "Jane it is 10 o'clock. Time for you to head to bed." Ethan said. So Jane went to brush her teeth and stuff.

"Um.. H-h-hey-y. D-do you w-want to w-watch a m-movie w-w-w-ith m-me?" Ethan stuttered, a slight blush on his face. "Sure." I agreed. I followed him downstairs to the TV. He put on the Hunger Games. We exchanged a few glances. He gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my entire life! It was crooked… and his soft chocolate-brown eyes were just PERFECT with it! My heart sunk to the ground. He scooted closer to grab some popcorn. I liked that… a lot. I encouraged him to stay be placing my hand in his. I looked at his face. His eyes went white. When they turned back to the normal chocolate brown, he looked a little confused but shrugged it off. He returned to Katniss burying Rue in flowers. I could see him tearing up a little. _Awww… he is sensitive!_

Later that night, the Morgans returned home. I got payed $40.00 and thanked them. I said bye to Ethan and left.

-end of flashback-

Now standing here in school daydreaming about Ethan Morgan isn't like me. Nor is saying contractions. But there was something about him that made my heart melt. And I knew I was in love.

Ethan trailed down the hallway smiling. "Hi Sarah" He said. "Hey Ethan" I responded. "umm… S-sarah I was t-thinking in 2nd period about s-something. S-so, I will a-ask you. W-would y-you m-maybe w-want t-to er… go see a movie with me tonight. "Ethan I would _love_ to! J " I responded. And that is the first time I went on a date with my new husband, Ethan Morgan.

**This is my first story ever. I know it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but still... did you like it? I am new to writing, and I love it! So please Read and Reaspond! :) **


	2. Vampires VS Humans Vs Babies

Vampires Vs. Humans Vs. Brooklyn

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV Nor Mine by Taylor Swift**

Sarah's POV

After Ethan and I got married, we were ready to buy a house. This house had a 2 bedrooms. We bought a spare for Erica and Benny, because they are having financial problems. So, they stayed with us for about three months. It was a lot of fun to hang out with our best friends.

Well, yesterday was the last day they were living with us, so we decided to take a walk in a spooky park. We went on "ghost tours" and even a "vampire hunter" voyage. Hahaha! They were both fake, because Ethan had a vision of them technically rigging the cameras. Then, we just walked. Ethan found a glowing bottle that looked like the thing we failed to put Jesse to sleep. But it was _glowing._ So, Ethan picked it up. He had a confusing vision. Something about Erica being a nerd again. Ha, I don't know what that was about. We went back to our house in WhiteChapel. Ethan and I were pretty tired, so we headed to bed. Ethan was tossing and turning all night and mumbling "Erica, no! Save some for Sarah. She is the one who wants this while you love being "smoking hot""

This morning, when he woke up; he said "Sarah, I have found the cure. Do you want it?" "Yes, Ethan thank you. I love you so much." I said before kissing him on the cheek. He poured me half of the glowing thingy we found last night. "Now, Sarah this may hurt a bit, but it will turn you human again." "Okay, Ethan. I trust you." I said before pecking his lips. I drank the cure. Ethan was right it does hurt. My chest is on fire! "Oh, Ethan help!" I screamed. "Sarah! Sarah! It's okay just one more minute. Hang in there, beautiful." Ethan replied pain in his voice. I could tell it hurts him to see me in so much pain, so I quit screaming. A minute later, the pain was gone. I walked into the bathroom. I had a reflection! J I am so happy! "Sarah, may I come in?" Ethan asked. "Yes" I replied. "Wow Sarah, you are more beautiful now than when you were a vampire. Tears of joy were about to burst out of my eyes. "Now, Sarah you are human forever. Well, not forever but for the rest of your life." "Ethan! I love you soo much thank you!" I screeched. We headed over to Bennica's house. (Get it Bennica? Because… it is both of there houses? Well enough of my corny jokes).

"Erica, do you like being a vampire?" Ethan calmly asked. "Well… I guess, but Benny… I don't know if this relationship can work out because of my immortality." Erica sadly responded. "Keep calm Erica, but what if I told you that I have a cure. See, Sarah is a mortal now." He said, gesturing towards my heart. "Do you have any left?" Erica asked. "Just enough to cure on more vampire, so do you want it?" Ethan asked. "Ethan yes! Thank you so much!" Erica smiled and hugged Ethan. "Now, Erica this may hurt a bit, but it will be done in three minutes time. Benny! Come down here. We are about to cure Erica!" Ethan hollered. "WHAT?! Cure Erica?! Yeah!" Benny smiled, making his way downstairs. "Okay, Erica. Here you go! Drink this very slowly." Ethan instructed. So Erica did. After about thirty seconds she was down on the floor begging Benny to come next to her. Her eyes were in pure agony. "My ch-chest is b-burning!" She screamed. After three minutes, her pain was all over. She ran to the living room mirror. "I have a reflection, but it is so blurry!" Erica said. "Oh yes, here you go Erica." Ethan said handing her a box of contacts. "Thanks Ethan." Erica smiled. "Well buy guys Sarah and I have to go." Ethan said. When they arrived home they danced all over the house. Ethan kissed Sarah passionately on the lips. "It is the start of a new beginning." I smiled.

Well, weeks and weeks past buy, and I seemed to get rounder in the stomach. I told Ethan that he is gonna be a father. We celebrated by going to a nice American restaurant. All American restaurants had my favorite. Hotdogs with French fries. Mmmmmm… they are so good. We had a great time dancing to our favorite song "Mine" by Taylor Swift which was ironically on while we were eating.

So nine months passed by quickly, and I gave birth do a beautiful baby girl. She had darker skin like my, but Ethan' chocolate brown eyes. She had curly brown hair like me, too. Well, Ethan and I eventually came up with her name: Brooklyn, Brooklyn was a seer like Ethan. She was too cute. I automatically loved her, and I could tell Ethan did too. Finally, I had found the two most important things in my life: Ethan and Brooklyn Morgan. I would do any thing for them. The next day Ethan and I let Bennica watch Brooklyn while we go to Home Depot to get some stuff for Brooklyn's room. We returned to Bennica's house to retrieve Brooklyn. We found Erica crying on the couch, and Benny trying to comfort her. "Sarah, a month ago, I was pregnant. But the doctor just called with sonogram information, and said that I have had a miscarriage. What did I do wrong?" Erica cried. "I wanted us to have babies at the same time, and you got Brooklyn, who is the sweetest thing in the world. You know what I got?I got a miscarriage!" She bawled. "Erica I am so sorry!" I cried with her. "You didn't do anything wrong things like this happen to several innocent people." I said. "Sarah thank you. I will get over it, but I want to get pregnant. Ethan, is that possible?" Erica asked, a concerned look on her bewildered face. "Yes, Erica I assure you. You will get pregnant." Ethan responded, a slight look of doubt on his face. "okay, thanks Ethan. Etharah is always helping us, and we really do appreciate it." Benny said. "Well, guys it 12am, and Erica and I have a doctors appointment at eight in the morning so we have to go. Here is your sweet Brooklyn. She is too cute!" He said. "Okay night guys!" Sarah responded, heading out the door.

In the end, Bennica has a beautiful baby boy and names him Benny Jr. and Brooklyn is five now and attends Whitechapel Elementary, and Is an A+ student


End file.
